Someone
by Aria Br
Summary: 'Walaupun orang sepertimu... meninggalkanku lagi seperti ini. Sakit hatiku mendorongmu pergi. Tapi entah kenapa, aku masih saja berdiri di sini' Itu kah yang membuat Gray Fullbuster pergi? Pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Lucy Heartfilia, sendiri lagi? Sakit hati, karena lagi-lagi Lucy ditinggal seseorang yang dicintainya../Don't like don't read./RnR


_Haha, aku kembali lagi dengan one-shot yang angst lagi._

_Benar-benar bodoh ya, aku..._

_Kali ini aku buat tentang Graylu.. [lagi]_

_Ceritanya aku ambil dari lagu Someone Like You by Jung II Woo. Memberi inspirasi banget lagu-lagunya TT^TT~_

_Yosh!_

_Someone Like You © Jung II Woo_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Someone Like You's Plot ©Aria_

_Cover edit by © roseswithsteelthornesdottumb lrdotcom_

_Don't like don't read okay?_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**_Even someone like you.._**

**_Leaving me again like this_**

**_My painful love already send you away_**

**_But I'm still standing there_**

* * *

"_Kau kenapa Lucy?"_

"_I-Itu…" Lucy tergagap, dia menatap iris mata biru yang menatap iris mata cokelatnya saat ini. _

"_Natsu—"_

"_Ah, iya. Si _brengsek _itu kabur dengan Lisanna, hanya berdua saja? Belum pernah aku melihat Mirajane semarah itu. Sangat menyeramkan," ujar Gray. Gray tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di samping Lucy._

_Lucy menunduk. "Aku… bodoh ya?"_

_Tangan yang terkesan dingin itu menepuk kepala Lucy dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau memang bodoh, Lucy."_

_Penyihir berambut pirang itu menatap mata Gray. Dia terisak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan pipinya berwarna merah merona. Kebanyakan menangis. _

"_G-Gray—" Lucy menutup matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terkejut, tapi dia tidak menolak. Dia balas mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir keduanya bertemu._

**Someone**

_Pemuda itu menghela napas ketika dia melihat tempat tidur Lucy yang berantakan._

"_PERGI! MAU APA KAU KE SINI?"_

"_Lucy," tegas Gray. _

_Lucy memejamkan matanya erat-erat, melempar satu bantal ke arah lelaki itu yang langsung ditangkap. _

"_Hanya karena Natsu dan Lisanna balik dengan bayi mereka—"_

_Perempuan itu mengulangi dengan nada miris, "_Hanya?_" Dia menjerit histeris._

_Gray menahan perempuan itu untuk berbuat yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Dia memeluk Lucy yang sedang menangis, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. _

**Someone**

"_Makan malam?" Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. Matanya langsung melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding. "Oke. Aku bisa."_

_Gray tersenyum senang. "Bagus. Oh ya… Lucy…"_

_Lucy menoleh lagi. Dia tersenyum manis. "Kenapa, Gray?"_

_Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung. "Ah—" dia berbisik. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sampai ketemu nanti makan malam, ya?" Dia mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamar Lucy. Lucy menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum._

**Someone**

"_Misi?"_

_Gray mengangguk. "Ya, _misi. _Kemungkinan besar aku—akan memakan waktu," ujar Gray. Nadanya terasa aneh._

_Perempuan itu tersenyum pengertian. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu."_

_Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Dia membalikan badannya untuk pergi. Tapi Lucy tiba-tiba memanggil namanya._

"_Tunggu!" Serunya. Gray menoleh lewat pundaknya. _

_Lucy menarik napas. "Ada yang mau kusampaikan setelah kau selesai misi."_

_Gray mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja. _Jaa… Lucy."

**Someone**

"Aku akan menikahi…Juvia Lockser."

**Someone**

Kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokan Lucy. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Gray Fullbuster bahwa dia _mencintainya. _Memang betul, dia mencintai Natsu Dragneel. Itu yang membuat Gray mendekat dan menghiburnya. Itu yang membuat mereka dekat. Tapi selama ini Lucy selalu berkeluh kesah tentang Natsu.

Itu kah?

Itu kah yang membuat Gray Fullbuster pergi? Pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Lucy Heartfilia, sendiri lagi? Setelah semua perkataan omong kosong yang ia utarakan pada anak Jude Heartfilia itu? Semuanya itu bohong? Semua yang ia katakan pada Lucy, setelah selama ini?

Selalu seperti ini. Meninggalkan Lucy sendiri lagi. Pergi, meninggalkannya. Kenapa? Kenapa dunia ini begitu membencinya sampai memperlakukan seorang Lucy Heartfilia seperti ini? Rasanya hati Lucy remuk jadi… jutaan keping.

Lucy bisa menebak, bahwa yang membuat Gray bosan adalah… tidak salah lagi. Karena cintanya terhadap Natsu yang memudar. Dia telah ganti mencintai Gray sekarang. Lucy tahu itu sangat bodoh. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa sebodoh ini. Kenapa? Dia menjerit dalam hati.

* * *

_**I'm laughing like a fool, laughing like a fool**_

_**Now I can erase you**_

_**Now I'm laughing like a fool, laughing like a fool**_

_**I should send you away**_

* * *

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di Guild kan Gray?" Tanya Mirajane dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Juvia mengangguk dan menjawab. "Tentu saja, iya kan Gray-sama?" Juvia menyenggol calon suaminya.

Gray yang sibuk memperhatikan atap guild mengangguk secepatnya. "Eh—Iya dong tentu saja," Gray menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, kalian akan sangat sibuk. Ayo, ayo!" Seru Mirajane.

**Someone**

Lucy berdiri di depan pintu di mana acara pernikahan Juvia dan Gray akan segera dilaksanakan. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa masuk. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau masuk. Iris mata cokelatnya hanya bisa menatap pintunya dengan pandangan nanar. Dia meremas baju berwarna hitam yang sedang dipakainya.

_Hitam?_

Ini seperti pemakaman bagi Lucy. Dia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia telah mengalami sakit hati berkali-kali, jadi bisikan-bisikan orang yang menganggapnya sinting tidak terlalu berat, kan?

Lucy tertawa.

* * *

_**Someone like you who leave me**_

_**Makes my heart hurting so bad**_

_**In my heart, there was only you**_

_**Now there's nothing between us anymore**_

* * *

Tertawa ketika orang-orang mengajaknya masuk. Master bahkan telah secara khusus memintanya masuk agar acara segera dimulai. Tapi tentu saja dia menolak. Dia bersikukuh akan berdiri di pintu itu. Master Makarov akhirnya menyerah. Mereka melanjutkan acara itu. Tapi Erza meminta agar pintu jangan ditutup.

Hujan mulai turun.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia menatap ke tanah dengan pandangan pasrah. Dia yang harusnya mengusir Gray pergi, bukannya menerima kebaikannya. Kalau dia yang mengusir, dia tidak akan kelihatan seperti orang yang terlalu menyedihkan seperti ini. Dia menyedihkan. Lucy benci itu.

Sakit sekali. Dia merasa dadanya sesak. Tapi mau apa lagi? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Menghentikan pernikahannya juga percuma. Gray tidak akan melihat ke arahnya lagi. Kenapa Lucy begitu bodoh? Dia memang bodoh. Gray pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Tapi kenapa, ketika dia mencintai Gray, Gray juga direbut darinya?

Buket bunga itu telah dilemparkan oleh Juvia. Sayang sekali, buket itu malah terlempar ke belakang. Semua hadirin yang menonton tertawa. Yang mendapat setelah lemparan kedua adalah Makarov.

**Someone**

"Selamat ya…"

"Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang awet!"

"Iya, kami mendukung kalian!"

Berbagai ucapan selamat telah diutarakan. Mata Gray tertuju pada Lucy yang berada di luar.

Tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Dengan air mata mengalir tentu saja. Lucy tertawa. Tawa yang aneh. Entah kenapa, hati Gray sakit ketika melihat ini. Dia memang pernah _mencium _perempuan itu. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa lagi di antara mereka. Gray tahu bahwa Lucy mencintai Natsu, jadi dia segera menikahi Juvia.

Apa boleh buat kan?

Tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa.

Itulah yang bisa Lucy lakukan sekarang. Tertawa tidak terkendalikan. Tertawa sekeras mungkin. Sekarang Lucy bahkan tidak tahu kekehan apa yang dirinya sendiri keluarkan. Dia merasa aneh. Merasa seperti… aneh saja. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Yang Lucy ingat, lengan yang sangat dikenalinya memeluknya.

"Gray…" bisikknya sebelum memejamkan mata. "Aku harus melupakanmu…"

**Someone**

"Gila," Porlyusica berujar pada orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya. "Dia telah menjadi tidak waras. Sebenarnya, ada apa yang terjadi? Pasti ada guncangan pada mentalnya. Ini permanen. Tidak bisa lagi kusembuhkan!" Serunya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Gray memejamkan matanya. Teringat lagi pembicaraan sebelum dia menikahi Juvia.

"_KAU MENIKAHINYA!?" Jerit Lucy._

_Gray mendelik. "INI PILIHANKU, HEARTFILIA! KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"_

"YOU JERK! BASTARD! DUMBASS! PERVERT!" _Umpat Lucy keras._

_Pemuda itu membalasnya. "_SLUT WHO WORSHIPS NATSU!" _Seru Gray dengan sadis._

_Iris mata Lucy melebar. "_Ah," _Dia berbisik pelan. "_Is it why you wanted to marry another girl? I'm a slut, right? I'm a slut Who worship him," _Lucy menambahkan dengan nada sedih. "Oke. Haha… Tenang. Aku tidak akan mengingat hubungan kita lagi kok." Lucy berjalan pergi. Pergi—dari hati Gray._

* * *

_**I'm laughing like a fool, laughing like a fool**_

_**Now, I can erase everything**_

_**I'm laughing like a fool, laughing like a fool**_

**I wouldn't remember any of it anymore.**

* * *

_Ngerti nggak ceritanya ._. Jadi ceritanya itu Lucy suka sama Natsu, tapi sakit hati karena Natsu pergi~ Terus Gray menghibur Lucy. Selama itu, Lucy menjadikan Gray pelarian. Ketika Gray kembali dengan calon istrinya, [Juvia] Lucy sadar bahwa dia suka ama Gray~_

_Di sini emang agak AU, Juvia kurang stalker gitu deh~_

_Oke, so Review? Don't like don't read don't._

_Udah gitu, Slut itu terlalu kasar nggak sih? ._. Haha.._


End file.
